The present invention relates to mechanic creepers and, more particularly, to an adjustable mechanic creeper.
Airplane mechanics, automated machinery assemblers, etc., sometimes use various stools and flat dollies to support themselves while working on a wide range of equipment such as ranging from wings to engines to tires and landing gear. Creepers have long been known and used by mechanics and others in a variety of work on hard-to-reach places. All creepers typically have rolling capability, for ease of movement from one location to another.
Creepers are very useful tools for mechanics, and are widely employed, especially for working under vehicles. They may be rolled into spaces which are hard to reach, and thereby allow work to be performed with far less strain than would be possible without the use of a creeper. Working under tall objects, such as airplane wings, may require long periods of time. Current creepers are not versatile, and therefore the mechanic finds himself in awkward positions, which will result in physical stress and strain, particularly to his back and neck.
As can be seen, there is a need for a versatile and adjustable mechanic creeper.